Fantasy becomes Reality
by Alostkid
Summary: Carl and Patrick have something major in common. They love and have lusted over none other than Daryl Dixon. When they both decided to follow Daryl the get more than they expected. Boy ON Boy don't like don't read. I do not own the walking dead


Authors note:

This takes place after the season 3 finale and before season four started.

"Hurry up Patrick!" Carl whispered to Patrick as he got dressed.

"Carl I don't know about this are you sure we should be doing this?"

"C'mon don't back out now we didn't follow him around for nothing!" Both boys had a huge crush for Daryl. They both thought he was super sexy. They had followed him days before and learned what he does every day. They learned that he showers very early in the mornings before people wake up. They wanted to be able to see Daryl naked they have always been curious.

"We'll I'm not it's just what if he catches us?"

Patrick asked.

"He won't so are you coming or not?" He thought about it and agreed and they both made their way out of the cell block. They went to the block were Daryl was in saw everyone was still asleep. They went down the halls and finally they got to the door. When they looked it they were surprised at what they saw.

Daryl was leaning against the wall and he was jacking off. Both boys couldn't believe their eyes he was extremely sexy. He had an amazing body he had a light six pack. His biceps and chest were huge. His dick had to be 9inches.

Both had gotten extremely hard. They both had their heads peaking inside the door. Patrick was behind Carl and Carl could feel Patrick's dick on his butt. Daryl was stroking his dick rapidly the boys couldn't take their eyes off it for one second.

Carl put his hand down his pants and started to stroke himself as he watched Daryl do the same. Both of their dicks we're throbbing at the way Daryl moaned as he stroked himself. All of a sudden Daryl let out a moan and shot load all over the ground. Carl and Patrick left before Daryl could notice anything.

They went on went back to their own cell blocks before anyone could notice. When everyone was awake and they all had breakfast Carl looked for Patrick. When he found him he was sitting at a table.

"Hey Patrick" Carl said but he didn't answer.

"Patrick!"

"What Happened? Oh hey carl I didn't see you there"

"What's wrong with you seem out of it?" he looked around and then Patrick said.

"Honestly I'm still super horny from earlier I can't get that out of my head"

"Do you want to go jack off together?" Carl asked.

"What if someone catches us?"

"Don't worry I know somewhere to go where no one is at trust me?" Carl knew no one would be looking for him because his dad told him to have a fun day because he had been working so hard on their new farm. They made their way away from everybody else and made sure no one was following. They went around the corner of the cell block to where the bus was. They went inside the bus and closed the doors. Carl always snuck in here whenever he wanted to have some alone.

"Are you sure about this what if someone catches us?"

"Seriously Patrick just take off your damn pants. "Both boys started to take off their pants. Carl started to grow a boner as he watched Patrick take off his pants. Carl hadn't done anything like this since they were at the farm. When they were at the farm he learned everything he knows and even lost his virginity to Beth's boyfriend Jimmy.

They both took off their under wear at the same time. Carl was about six and a half inches and Patrick was seven and a half inches. Carl couldn't stop staring at Patrick's massive cock.

"Carl are you alright there?"

"Yeah I'm fine" he said then they both sat down. They started to stroke there members but Carl couldn't stop staring at Patrick. Each time he moaned it made stroke his own dick even faster.

"Hey…Carl"

"Yeah..?"

"Can you help me out?" Carl was so excited he just immediately got on his knees. He grabbed his dick and started to slowly stroke him. Patrick started to moan louder and louder which made Carl go faster. Carl was extremely turned on how the way he made Patrick moan. He started stroke his own self he had precum leaking out of his dick.

"Carl im gonna cum!" Patrick moaned then shot his load all over Carl`s hand. He stood up and sat next to him.

"You need some help there?" before carl could even answer Patrick grabbed Carl`s dick and started to stroke it. Carl started to moan it felt amazing to have another hand on hid dick beside his own. Carl felt himself getting closer and closer. He moaned louder and louder and Patrick just went faster.

"Oh gosh Patrick imma cum!" Patrick went as fast as he could and then Carl shot his load and his own stomach and all up Patrick's hand. Instead of wiping his hands off on the seat like Carl did he licked his hand.

"Eww that's gross Patrick!"

"No it's actually really good" they got cleaned and left the bus without anyone noticing. And the rest of the day the just hung out and did what they usually did.

The next morning they both agreed to go watch Daryl again. When they made their ways to the showers but it was empty.

"Where is he?" Patrick asked.

"I don't know where could he be maybe he just didn't want to wake so early?" Carl said.

"Or maybe he was waiting for you two to show up" they both turned around and saw Daryl standing there leaning against the wall. They both were in shock they were caught what would happen.

"Daryl we were just…"Patrick said.

"Waiting for me to shower so you can see me naked and possibly jacking off"

"How did you know?" Carl asked.

"Well you two are not great at not being seen when you followed me all day and then it was obvious when you two had your little jack off session in the bus" both boys were shocked they had been caught.

"So are you going to tell my dad?"

"No…. no I aint because who's going to suck my dick if I do?" he said then dropped down his pants. His nine inch throbbing cock came popping out. Both Carl and Patrick mouths had dropped and they had both raging boners in their pants.

"This dick isn't going to suck itself?" Daryl said then they both got on their knees in front of his raging hard cock. Carl immediately shoved it down his throat which made Daryl moan. Then Patrick sucked Daryl's member they took turns sucking off his huge cock. They both licked his cock which made Daryl crazy. Daryl loved the attention his dick was getting he thought he was going to cum but he didn't want to just yet.

"You two make out" Daryl said. They both started to make out there mouths tasted salty from the precum from Daryl. Carl loved kissing Patrick it was something he has wanted to do. Patrick thought he would cum from pure excitement. This was his second time he has ever had sex with anyone ever.

"Alright I want you Patrick to fuck Carl" they were both so horny and excited they didn't even question it. Carl got on his knees and put his ass in the air. Patrick went up behind him and slid into Carl`s ass. Patrick loved how his ass felt it was warm and super tight. For Carl it hurt because Patrick was surprisingly big but with each thrust into him it felt better and better.

Daryl couldn't take his eyes off them. He was extremely turned on watching them fuck each other. Then he went in front of Carl and he sucked his dick as Patrick fucked him. Watching Carl sucks Daryl's dick made him go harder. Now all the pain was replaced with pleasure. Carl loved each time Patrick thrusted into him. He kept moaning around Daryl's dick which made him crazy.

Daryl then pulled out of Carl then went behind Patrick. He shoved his entire dick into him which made him yell. Patrick loved Daryl fucking him he has been dreaming about it forever. Patrick was moaning the loudest he was getting fucked deep and fucking someone. Each time he moved away from someone he got a new pleasure from different sides. Daryl felt himself getting close to coming he pulled out of Patrick and stood up and stroked himself.

"Oh im gonna cum boys" Patrick pulled out of Carl and they both started to suck his dick. Daryl felt himself getting close and then shot his load all over them.

"Stand up Patrick" as soon as he did they were both all over his cock. He was moaning loudly when they both sucked on his dick.

"IM gonna cum!" he moaned then shot load onto Daryl's face. Then carl got on his back and Patrick put Carl`s dick into his mouth. He moaned and pushed his head deeper onto his cock and shot his load deep into his throat.

"Well that was fun" Daryl said as they got dressed.

"Yeah it was we need to do that again like soon" Patrick said.

"I agree" Carl said. They all got dressed and then left the cell block without anyone noticing.


End file.
